


熟实

by cq123



Category: RPS, 真人同人
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq123/pseuds/cq123
Summary: 香港的夏天好熱的。





	熟实

　　八十年代吧，那大概是八十年代。郭富城在片场串演一个龙套。那时隔壁剧组正在拍摄大片，他不时会朝那边微微瞅一两眼。不知道是第几眼的时候，他被周润发发现了。大他十岁的男人就冲着他笑，郭富城在那一瞬间仿佛听见了大海撞击悬崖的声音。他转身转的也快，头刚扭过去，热潮竟从脖子一路烫到耳根，人又晕晕昏昏的咧开嘴笑。等他再扭过头去确认的时候，是了，周润发确实是在冲他笑。  
　　真好看啊，是一见钟情了。他仿佛跌进了什么浪潮里，情愿为了对方跳动着自己的心脏。  
　　“是一见钟情吗？”两个人就窝在床上。是大明星难得的休息时间，周润发把小孩抱在怀里轻轻拍着背，他唇瓣贴着人脑门，郭富城的头发丝在他鼻子附近随着呼吸飘动，弄得他想打喷嚏。  
　　香港大夏天，没有空调，两个人的身侧甩了好大一个电扇，噪音不小，但确实凉快。风把郭富城的衣服吹起来，露出小段白白亮亮的肉，他就伸手从那里窜进去摸，在光滑的背上用指腹蹭。这时候周润发在拍枪战片，长期握枪手上都起茧，那些新生的茧子弄得郭富城觉得痒。他乐呵呵笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，笑得像阳光下的什么可爱生物，笑容洋溢得快要了周润发的命。他就张嘴去咬人的脸，留下一个好浅的牙印。  
　　两个人在床上有一下没一下的闹。小孩禁不住痒，缩到他怀里来避，又被周润发抱得紧，奸计得逞的模样。人手掌大，他故意潜下去从腰往下贴，揉那两坨肉，又软又糯，像是两团上好的面团。爱不释手，隔着裤子挼弄布料，小孩腿肉，又是夏天，穿了宽松裤子。他就去摸，左右推挪，笑得又痞：“真空？阿城好色。”一语击破，那人倒是不好意思，红着耳朵小声嘀咕。周润发低下脑袋去听，才听人小声哼：“我习惯了…”  
　　哦，习惯了。周润发觉得好笑，张嘴去咬他耳朵，啃来啃去，舌顺着耳廓舔，牙齿又轻轻的磨蹭耳垂，吮着吐出来，手上动作也不减，裤子又薄，他感觉有一片地方甚至已经出了水，在他指端轻附而来。男人把脑袋垫在小孩肩上，一点一点的吻着脖颈上的皮肤，留下一个个红色小点，时轻时重，还在肩上存下了牙印。  
　　他把手贴进裤缝里的时候郭富城扭了一下，被人拍了屁股又老实了。是真的没穿内裤，也是真的湿了。后穴周围黏糊糊，他手指插进去都不费劲。可是人又不再扩充，手顺着朝下，冒水的小穴蹭过手臂还收缩一下，周润发小声的笑，他去玩那两颗睾丸，伸手去把两颗球揉在掌中，指头轻抚两下，听到怀里的人哼了又回到后面。  
　　“郭富城，唔准哼。”  
　　等到真的干起来的时候，却是把小孩压在身下面从后面操进去的，那些水被阴茎带出来后淌得到处都是，米黄色的裤子早就被周润发拉到膝盖弯了，他让小孩把屁股撅起来，又从他后背贴上去，到处都黏糊糊，汗水都叠在一块。他撞一下人就跟着动一下，哼得又小声，眼泪还直掉，滴滴答答，前后都在淌水。周润发一只手还在摸他的胸，把乳头揪起来又按压一下，搞得又红又肿，难受坏了，郭富城又弓着腰去贴人。“别…别玩我了…发哥…”  
　　“那到底是不是一见钟情？嗯，城仔都不回答我，我怎知你同我交往是不是真心。”  
　　“你冇，啊…冇乱叫啊…”鼻音带着哭腔一起出来，好似受了天大的委屈。周润发只好去亲他背，说别哭，别哭了…我知道，我知道。乖啦。然后又是下了好大力，顶得人又哭又哽，胡乱叫唤。龟头顶着肠肉往里蹭，周润发的小腹上全是被带出来的液体，声音又黏又挠人心肺。他只好让身下人发出什么动静去缓解。于是又去帮着小孩撸动性器官。揉搓上下来回捏套弄，逼得人扭着屁股朝后退，于是又把身后的鸡巴吞进去多一些，嘴巴里全是溢出来的难耐哼声。  
　　做过一次不干，还要做第二回。把软巴巴的小孩翻过来去舔他胸脯，吸乳头，又弓着腰去舔人往下陷的肚脐眼。把小孩惹哭好几回，上面流泪下面淌水，抱着周润发脑袋直哭。脸蛋潮红，热气全部喷到他的发哥脸上。  
　　周润发还扛着小孩的腿，可是却又抬起头，郭富城的那双手自然而然的搭在了他肩上。于是剩下的时间，他们在闷热的天气下，被风扇的噪音环绕的小屋里接吻。


End file.
